


Petty Differences

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Similarities can be found in differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Differences

To outsiders, Horatio Caine and Rick Stetler appeared to be more like opposites than equals.

Rick was taller, younger and more ambitious.

Horatio was leaner, older and less likely to play the political game.

Rick was a sergeant and a member of the Rat Squad.

Horatio was a lieutenant and a respected member of the force.

They always appeared to be at odds when it came to how they pursued justice and their heated spats were legendary, but appearances were deceiving.

Because when it came to justice, they put the victims before the perceived petty differences.

*&*&*&

Horatio lounged against his lover as they watched the sun set on another grueling and crime filled day.

“A penny for your thoughts, Horatio?” was whispered in his ear causing him to shiver.

“They aren’t worth a penny, Rick,” Horatio replied. He turned in his lover’s arms and soundly kissed him. “Let’s go home and forget about work for awhile.”

“Great minds think alike,” Rick gently quipped as he stood up and then pulled Horatio to his feet.

Horatio chuckled and walked with Rick up the beach to their house.

fin


End file.
